The eyes of a kit
by Velvetclaw
Summary: Okay, so I just got this grand idea to make big events in the eyes of a kit! (That happened in the series, and I might even make some up!) Only te first chapter is part of a Lunarclan challenge, so go Lunarclan! Woo!


Rainkit was pumped for the final battle. I can't wait to fight! Sandstorm padded up to the excited kit. "Am I going to fight?" He asked excitedly. "No, you have to protect the camp! What would we do without a camp?" Sandstorm was trying to convince Rainkit. I'll play along, but I will fight, Rainkit thought. "Cool! I need to protect the dens!" He charged away with fake excitement, Sandstorm sighing with relief behind him. You'll see...

As the warriors left for battle, Rainkit was becoming anxious. I have to wait... His brother Sootkit was bouncing with energy. "I get to be leader while the warriors fight!" He squealed. "No, I get to!" Sorrelkit countered. Sorrelkit leaped at Sootkit as the two kits playfighted. Now is my time to sneak away! Rainkit thought. He dashed out through a secret entrance and sprinted through the forest to the Fourtrees.

As he arrived he thought, Wow... Cats were fighting all over the place! Blood there, shrieks there, it was... Horrible. So scary! He thought. Just as he was about to flee, he heard Whitestorm howl in pain. Dad! He saw Whitestorm collapse to the ground. Just as Rainkit was about to rush up to talk to him, Firestar reached him first. "Sorry, but it is not my destiny to be deputy," Whitestrom spoke in a weak voice. Firestar and Whitestorm said their goodbyes, and just as Whitestorm was about to go to Starclan, he looked straight at Rainkit. They had an understanding, a goodbye, a memory, all in one look. Whitestorms gaze clouded, and he was dead. Goodbye, Whitestorm, Rainkit thought, and saw a group of apprentices attacking the cat that had killed his father. He screeched and went to join them. While he was slashing at the cat, he saw a second kit! They made eye contact which showed that they would keep the secret.

Once Rainkit was satisfied, he started to run away from the battle, but a Bloodclan cat stepped in front of him, snarling. "A kit isn't fit for this fight... JUST the way I like it," the jet black tom snickered, "You should have stayed in your nest tonight!" He leaped at the kit, his eyes filled with fury.

"Help!" Rainkits eyes were filled with terror, but just then a riverclan apprentice pounced on the tom.

"Die, Bloodclan!" she screeched in every swipe, then noticed the kit. "Run, kit!"

Seeing as this was his chance, Rainkit sped away back to camp, right after calling thank you to the cat. He sprinted through the trees and tripped over a branch, tearing a claw. He got up and lauched himself into camp. He was lucky nobody noticed, and streaked to Sootkit, "Can you take the blame for my torn claw?"

"No!" Sootkit snapped, "I don't want to get in trouble!"

Rainkit sighed, "Can you at least make me an alibi?"

"What do you need an alibi for?"

Rainkit trembled of the thought of the Bloodclan battle, but was relieved when the battle patrol entered camp. "I want to see how the battle went!" he jetted away before he could be asked anymore questions.

* * *

Rainkit was jumping around the camp, pain still in his claw he worries will give away his adventure. Sootkit could see the pain in his eyes, so he decided to question him, "Whats wrong with your claw? Just get it checked!"

"But I don't have an alibi!" Rainkit complained.

"For what?"

Rainkit sighed, "I can't tell you,"

"Wow! Did you go to the moonstone and got a prophecy from Starclan?"

I wish, "No, can you please help me on my alibi?"

"No! Not until I hear the story! This is gonna be juicy!" the excited tom bounced around, yowling to the warriors there is something juicy while they just exchanged confused glances and continued eating.

Rainkit sighed at his brother and went to find his sister, Sorrelkit. "Can you make me an alibi?"

The sweet Sorrelkit turned around, "What do you need an alibi for?" she questioned.

Sorrelkit is too sweet and innocent for this, "Nothing, nevermind. Wanna play a game?"

* * *

Rainkit stumbled out of the nursery during Sunhigh, most of the warriors out hunting and doing border patrol, and the rest were sleeping in dens from the battle that happened 2 days ago.

"Rawr!" Sootkit popped out behind and jumped on Rainkit, and started to play fight. They were clawing and ducking, but then Sootkit made a face and backed away, "Why does your paw smell bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Smell it!"

Rainkit lifted up his paw and saw the place where his missing claw was filled with puss. It smelled bad. "I don't know, leave me alone!" Rainkit shot away, Nobody can know! As he barreled away he crashed right into Cinderpelt.

"Hi, Rainkit!" She greeted, "Do I smell something?"

Rainkit quivered, "Nothing!" he squeaked and pelted away into a bush, the medicine cat following.

"I know about your injured claw, Rainkit. I knew about it since when you entered camp during the battle!"

Rainkit gasped, "What are you going to do?"

The medicine cat laughed, "Nothing. What's done is done, and we don't need to cause more trouble. You're lucky I'm the only one that noticed. Now lets patch that up and we can go on our way!"

Rainkit emerged from the bush with a smile on his mouth, a secret will stay a secret.


End file.
